What's Love?
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Set in game: Aerith asks Cloud what love is to him. Cloud's POV. angst.fluff.romance. Reviews are wuv 3


_  
_- What's Love? -_

"What is love?" I repeated as I sat by Aerith's side, bewildered at her question.

"Yeah, what is love to you?" her questioned remained the same, and my mind was just as taken aback as it was the first time she asked.

I blinked a few times, as if trying to honestly come to the perfect conclusion of what love meant to me. My eyes darted back and forth across her gentle face, the tip of her nose had turned a little pink from the cold winter night air, her cheeks a matching shade. But as seconds passed, I couldn't put my thoughts to words.

I wasn't sure how we got to talking about my thoughts on what people call love, but—I was about to answer, no matter how nervous I sounded. I inhaled deeply, building up courage to say what I was about to say.

"Love…" I began,"… is when…you look at them and suddenly _life makes sense_—" I paused briefly and made eye contact with her, my steel blue gaze locked with her calm jade.

"Love is when you spend _your whole life feeling alone and not giving a damn about anyone else_, and then you somehow find that _one person_ that makes you care..."

I paused again just for a moment and noticed Aerith's gaze becoming slightly glossy, I knew I had to finish… it was the only way I could tell her.

"Love is when you know you'd give up…_everything_ just to be able to see _their smile_ even if it was just for a minute…"

I turned to Aerith and gently brushed a stray strand of her brunette bang out of her eye; "Love… is when you know there's _no sunshine when she's gone_—only darkness."

I wasn't sure if any of it was making sense to her, all I knew was that…this was exactly how I felt… _for her_.

"Love is when—" I paused one last time and continued, despite my heart racing at the speed of light; "_I'd_ die a thousand times if it meant saving _you_ just once."

Although she didn't speak, I saw her eyes widened with surprise, I wasn't sure if she even felt the same, but at this point I just had to tell her; "…love is when—_we're _apart,_ I_ can't stop thinking about _you_. "

"It's when _I_ know _I'd stand by your side forever_… and kiss away any pain you have… _if you'd let me_."

Tears began to form at the rims of her eyes and I brushed away a single tear streaming down her face; "Love, is when—the whole world could be against me and it'd be all right…_as long as you were by my side_."

My heart stopped as I saw her smile. She closed her eyes and looked to the floor and whispered my name; "Cloud…" but before she could say anything else, I lowered my face to the bend of her neck and murmured; "_Love… is you, Aerith_."

We slowly looked up at each other, and for a brief moment the world made sense.

Even though all of our friends were around, I slowly started to move my mouth closer to hers. I didn't care who saw or what they thought, all I wanted was to kiss her, to know how it felt to touch the lips of the woman who was my every waking dream.

Just as my lips touched hers, I could feel everything else around us breaking away, as if only she and I existed in our own world. She was all that was real to me…the very magic in the world around me… _she's where I belonged_… and she is the only place I'll ever belong.

As our lips parted, I tenderly deepened the kiss. Passion was burning in my heart as I pulled her closer; and I realized _she was the closest to heaven that I'll ever b__e_. Our mouths moved with each other harmoniously, and I felt as though I was falling and flying at the same time.

We kissed like that for a while longer and then slowly broke the embrace. For just a second, she looked up at me, and I felt like I could do anything. And just as she smiled she buried her face in my chest, taking my breath away for the thousandth time. Pulling her close, I wrapped my arms around her, soaking in every second I held her close.

She asked me what love was, and truth be told, _she's everything I know about love_.

_

. - **they're love 3**


End file.
